


Day By Daydreaming

by TGIntentX



Series: Robin Romantica [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, author needs to beg forgiveness when this is finished, first time actually writing smut, only last chapter, well tried to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: Dick is someone who is always stuck in the past. When presented the chance to move forward, conflict will arise. Will he let go or fight for what's his?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Real life has been hectic since work (might be unemployed by end of the year), school (just finished finals and still stressed), and family responsibilities (mother is going to retire soon, i will be the main breadwinner of my household). Enjoy
> 
> Side note: I apologize if anyone is going through a mid-life crisis and this fic is a blatant reminder of that (I'm at that age too so... yeah)
> 
> [how old Jon and Dami might look like fanart (1)](https://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/157004677324/)

Dick was frozen from where he stood, staring in shock of the sight before him. He doesn't even know how to react.

In front of him is a shirtless man with fluffed up black hair, sleeping on the floor with a blanket draped over him. Right next to the unfamiliar man is Damian who is also shirtless, sleeping upright on the floor leaning against the sofa. Both of them are positioned really close to each other, almost intimate.

Dick couldn't come up with any appropriate emotional response. The groceries that was in his hand was dropped unceremoniously to the ground by his loosened grip. He didn't even care if the eggs had cracked from the fall.

Damian grunted, slowly waking up. He groggily turned his head to where Dick is standing, rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes. “Grayson? You're back.”

Dick still hadn't moved from his position. His brain couldn't process anything that all he could do at the moment is be shocked in the moment.

And Damian hadn't noticed Dick's lack of response. Damian used his foot to nudge at the unfamiliar sleeping man on the shoulder, waking him from his slumber. “Oi, Kent. Wake up. You'll be late for school.”

Kent lets out a light snore, still asleep he used his reflex to grab Damian's foot and brings it closer to his head like a pillow. “Just five more minutes, Dami. I'll show you whose on top!”

Dick's left eye twitches.

“Tt.” Damian used his trapped foot to his advantage to grind Kent squarely on his face. “Do you want to try your luck, hicksville?”

Kent made some spluttering noise, finally waking up properly. "Argh!!" He shoved Damian's foot away, turning his body to lay on its side to glare at the offending appendage's owner. “Was that really necessary?!”

“If you don't want to be a doormat.” Damian shot Kent a bored look, grabbing a shirt and threw it at Kent's face. “You can use the bathroom first.”

“How _gracious_ of you.” Kent got up slowly while putting on his shirt at the same time. He puts on his glasses that was resting on the coffee table. Wearing it, he finally notices Dick and smiles. “Oh hi! Didn't see you there. Are you Damian's roommate?”

Dick doesn't know what to say, not even moving from his position at the door.

But Kent isn't put off by Dick's lack of reaction. He gives an easy-going smile and sticks out his hand. “I'm Jonathan Kent,” he introduced. “You can call me Jon.”

Dick numbly shakes Jon's hand. “Dick Grayson...”

Whatever Jon has to say next was cutoff by a cuffed to the back of his head by Damian who had an annoyed look sans shirtless. If this were in any other situation Dick would have admired his physique but it is not the time right now. “Stop wasting time and use the bathroom already. You can grab a new toothbrush under the sink cabinet.”

Jon threw Damian a put out look. “Can you make me some breakfast? You wouldn't want me going to class hungry, do you?

When Damian made some threatening gestures, Jon ducked under Damian's outstretched hand, running towards the bathroom leaving Dick and Damian alone in the living room.

None of them had moved, opting to stare at each other. Damian with an apathetic look while Dick has a mild confused yet shock look. Eventually Damian sighs and moves over to take the forgotten groceries that had earlier been dropped to the floor.

He goes to the kitchen with the groceries, making a disappointed sound as he took inventory. “Tt. Two of the eggs are cracked... We still have a lot of cereal, why do you need to buy more?”

Dick's head couldn't wrap around the idea of how nonchalant Damian is acting. He had been in Coast City for a week and had just arrived home early to something like this. A lot of things could happen in a week so what other things did Damian had been doing in his absence.

“Are you going to stand there all day, Grayson? Or are you going to finally come in and stop letting flies in.”

Dick blinked, finally snapping out of it and heads to the kitchen where Damian is at. Behind the counter he numbly watches Damian put the groceries away. He passes the closed bathroom door, hearing the shower running.

Finally putting the groceries away, Damian stood up properly and turns around to face Dick. “So how was your conference?”

When Damian didn't get an answer, he follows Dick's numbed gaze that was looking at his chest. Damian blinked, looking down at his bare body and looks back up. “Grayson, it's not what you think. Kent is an underclassman at my school. I was helping him with something and it got really late so I allowed him to stay over.”

Hearing Damian's explanation doesn't feel like it had done anything good for Dick. The real reason why they were in a compromising state. Instead of responding, he moves around the apartment like he usually does. Putting down his messenger bag, taking off and putting away his jacket, going to the bathroom to wash up.

Oh wait, they have a guest.

Dick about face and walks toward the kitchen where Damian is still standing there. He moves around the kitchen as though Damian isn't there and gets the ingredients to prepare breakfast for the three of them.

“Grayson, I don't want you to misunderstand. Nothing really happened between us.”

It seems Damian still hasn't moved from his spot until he could get Dick to understand the situation. It feels more unreasonable to expect him to _not_ assume something is going on after finding them in a compromising situation. Not that there really needs to be much to clarify. Jonathan Kent is Damian's underclassman from school, nothing more.

“Dami, I'm done. You can use the bathroom now.”

Dick was making eggs so he had his back turned but he could hear him making an annoyed sound as he left the kitchen to go to the bathroom. He could hear the boys' loud conversation from across the hall.

“Kent! Why did you make a mess of the bathroom?! The floor is wet!”

“I'm sorry, Dami. I didn't know how to use the faucet. It's much different than the one at home so it took me a while to get used to it.”

“By making a mess in the bathroom?!”

“Damian~”

“Jon!”

Dick's left eye twitches again. His ears must have tricked him but did Damian just called Jon by his given name. His first name? Nickname? Damian never called people by their first name, only by their last name. If he does use their first name, it would be their full name when he wants to scold them.

He returned to preparing breakfast, cursing under his breath when the food he was preparing was almost burnt. He managed to salvage the food, putting it on the plate before preparing the next serving.

“Hey, mister. Do you have coffee? I could really use some right now.”

In his musing Dick hadn't notice Jon was making himself at home by the kitchen. Jon looks all cleaned up with his untameable hair. Dark-rimmed glasses and a goofy smile makes him look endearing enough to not have Dick put-off by his presence. He had helped himself to eating toast with cream slathered on top. In front of him is the burnt serving that Dick had prepared earlier. Some pieces are missing as Jon had already eaten it.

Dick grabbed a mug and coffee packet from the cupboard overhead. “You shouldn't have eaten that,” he said, preparing the coffee with the brewer. “It's all burnt. I'm making a new one.”

“That's fine, mister,” Jon said in between bites. “It's still edible and it tastes good.”

With the coffee prepared, Dick takes out the milk and sugar packets, bringing them and the coffee over to Jon. “Call me Dick. You don't have to call me mister.”

“If you're sure about that, I guess.”

Dick raises an eyebrow when he saw Jon wiping his mouth with his sleeve. It was one of Damian's pet peeves. With Damian's strict upbringing and Alfred instilling proper table manners, this boy would not have pass. The untameable hair, the messy eating habit, wrinkled attire, and the sunny disposition, Jonathan Kent is the exact opposite of Damian Wayne.

Dick returns to the table with two more plates for himself and Damian just as Jon finishes his own. He was given a blinding smile from his guest. “Thanks for the food,” he said. “We didn't properly introduce. I'm Jonathan Kent, you can call me Jon. I go to the same school as Damian and I'm a sophomore majoring in business, minoring in journalism.”

This is one of the times that Dick is glad that Damian had chosen a different school for his studies. “Did you have the same classes as Damian?”

“Nope. The club at school has a program where we can sign up for mentors and stuff. They paired me up with Damian in the beginning of the school year and he's been nagging me ever since.”

Dick numbly ate his breakfast, occasionally avoiding eye contact with Jon. He hadn't known about Damian joining any clubs or the friends Damian had made. He was actually surprised that Damian was able to make friends.

Jon sips his coffee. “So mister, how long were you Damian's roommate? Is he mean and strict to me as he is to you? Does he have a girlfriend because he doesn't tell me anything other than nag me like my mom. Can't see him dating though, his girlfriend must be scary as hell. But he's really popular at school. A lot of girls were checking him out and there's a lot of new people joining our club because of him. Dami is handsome and all but his personality could use some work though.”

_Girlfriend?_

Dick's mood worsened as Jon began his tirade.

“I haven't seen you around campus though. Are you a graduate student? You looked older than Damian – not that you're old or anything – it's just that Damian is older than me by three years and he looks much older than that. I bet it's because he frowns a lot, that's why he looks so old than he's supposed to–”

A rolled up magazine hits Jon at the back of his head, making him stop his tirade. “Stop running your mouth, hayseed. You're making Grayson uncomfortable.” Damian is standing behind Jon, wearing a sweatshirt and a backpack strapped on. He has an annoyed look while sipping on his prepared coffee with a rolled up magazine resting in his free hand.

“I'm just making a conversation with your roommate cuz you're not being a good host,” Jon rubs the back of his head. “Come sit and have breakfast with us.”

“I would but it seems you have done it for me.”

Dick looks over to the plate that should have been Damian's but found it to be empty except for leftover crumbs. With his efforts of ignoring Jon he hadn't notice the missing breakfast.

“Sorry about that but for the record; you took too long and I'm a growing boy.”

Finished with breakfast, Dick gets up to collect the empty plates to be washed. “I'll make you a new one.”

“It's fine, Grayson,” Damian puts his mug in the sink. “Jon, you should get ready. Your classes are starting soon.”

“Awww... but Dami~”

“Jonathan.”

“...fine.” Jon gets up and grabs his backpack from the living room. Damian follows after him out the door, but not before giving Dick a soft look, closing the door behind him.

Alone in the apartment with only the sound of the faucet's running water, Dick had felt uneasy about himself for feeling this way. To jump to conclusions even though the two boys could be nothing more than friends.

Not even five minutes pass, the front door opened again. “Sorry! I forgot my phone!”

Dick looks over to see Jon going to the kitchen to grab his phone on the table. Jon pauses for a second before looking over at Dick. “Mister, I don't know if Damian told you but there's this networking event coming up soon. You can network with students and professionals so that you can get a job when you graduate. Damian is one of the club officers so he's usually in charge of putting together these events.”

_Job?_

“I assumed Damian had already told you but you should definitely stop by. No matter what major, everyone is welcomed. I hope to see you there. Bye!”

The front door closes again, finally leaving Dick to his thoughts. Clubs? Jobs? Girlfriends? He hasn't heard a word of any of this.

Finished washing the dishes, Dick goes to the living room and sits on the sofa to collect his thoughts. Damian doesn't lie so even if he sees him sleeping next to someone intimately, the idea of Damian cheating on him would usually never even enter his mind. Usually. But lately things haven't been the same. Damian is getting busier with school, studying, and now club activities have taken up much of his time. And lately the work that he himself had received have increased as well.

Rather than staying at the manor, Damian has taken a near–permanent residence at Dick's apartment for the convenience of cutting down travel time. Instead of coming over for only the weekends, he's staying here most of the time and had taken over the guest room. In the past Damian would have jumped at the opportunity to be closer to Dick. But lately Damian has been brooding over something, becoming busier at times. He's been keeping to himself more often and rarely mentioning his schoolwork other than the normal, vague typical answer. He doesn't mention much of his school activities if Dick had to hear it all from a secondary source.

Dick crosses his arms over his chest and slouches. They've been together for so long that the other person's presence is as natural as air. But Damian hasn't talked to Dick about his future. Not even an inkling. Is it because his career choice is outside of Dick's expertise? Not talking much about school, is it because Dick is an educator and that might be intruding on Damian's school life? And Damian's popularity at school; clubs, girls, what if he joined a fraternity?

Could it be the reason Damian doesn't tell him about any of those things is because he is getting tired of Dick?

 

* * *

 

After Damian had left this morning, Dick had been stir crazy. Thoughts of what Damian is going through and how he couldn't tell Dick had him worried. To keep himself distracted, Dick kept himself busy and did his routine. Cleaning, laundry, organizing etc. He also found himself distracted again when he started to read one of his books and lost a better part of his day, ended up with a small pile of books.

It was past dinner time when Damian finally came back from school. He only grunted in greeting, dumping his outerwear and bag on the sofa as he head over to the kitchen to eat whatever is leftover from dinner. Not even to spare a glance at Dick who was looking up from his book expectantly.

Seeing Damian had brought back those thoughts and insecurities he had been distracting himself from. He's on the fence either wanting to hole himself away or confronting Damian, shaking him by his collar until he spills out the answers he wanted.

“Grayson, I didn't do that with Jon.”

The statement had Dick choke on his own saliva.

“What the hell, Damian?!” Dick managed to say, coughing to free his airway. “Where did that come from?!”

“I can see that was what you were thinking about this morning when you walked in on us,” Damian said, leaning against the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed. “It bothers me to know that you didn't get a clear answer and the way Jon had acted doesn't help.”

Dick's left eye twitches. “And what did I walked in on?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Dick clenches his teeth. “Do whatever you want, it's none of my business! School, jobs, girlfriend; obviously you couldn't tell me any of it!”

Dick had been surprised of himself for saying it out loud. Everything concerning about Damian that plague his mind spilled out from him. And Damian seems surprised as well, his eyes widening a fraction from Dick's outburst.

“Was it Jon who told you?” Damian asked. “About those things?”

“You don't deny it? You never talked to me about any of those things so I had to hear it from him,” Dick said. “But I understand why you wouldn't talk to me about your school and job stuff, different major and career path after all. It's not that long for me to remember how it felt. Heck, I could barely remember anything going around me cuz I was stressed and busy all the time.”

Right now he's just spilling out whatever that would stick. Damian's stoic expression would give Bruce a run for his money. But it will crack, if he could just find the right thing and hopefully it would be back to business as usual.

“Look I get it that you are at that age,” Dick stands up. “Everything just becomes too much and you'd feel stressful. The decisions you make now actually matter to your future, now more than ever.

“Don't lecture me.”

“Grad school don't come cheap and it's actually stressful if you're also working at that time. And I get it, you need some space. That's why you're practically living here rather than the manor. Despite how big that place is, it's only a matter of time before you ran into someone that would drive you up the wall. I'm just glad you're pulling your weight and all but I'm actually surprised you didn't get an apartment of your own. I'm sure Bruce or Talia will – ”

“Don't decide for me!”

Damian had slammed his palm right on the table, startling Dick badly. “I have my own ideas of the matter and I didn't ask you to butt in. You don't even know what's going on so mind your own business!”

Dick had been shocked and a little bit afraid. It was what he wanted and shouldn't be surprised of Damian's reaction. And yet he couldn't find it in himself to fight back. He knows it was wrong of him to pry and to assume the situation. For Damian to be harsh would mean he has a reason for his behavior.

Maybe he's tired of being together with him.

Letting every fleeting emotion to take control will only ruin them both; he knows that. And a relationship just running on its own inertia can only end badly. Things between them will become strained.

 

* * *

 

“Yo, Dick! You gonna look in the mirror all day or you gonna finally work out?”

Dick breathes deeply out of his nose, tilting his head around to look at the different angles. He's been staring at his reflection of the gym's wall mirror, marking all the imperfections that has graced his face.

Wally jumps off the thread mill, sauntering over to where Dick is at. “I know people have mentioned that they would stare at your pretty face all day but I thought that wouldn't have applied to you.”

Dick didn't take his eyes off his reflection. “Wally, am I getting old?”

“Uhh... yeah? You're getting old. Everybody is getting old.” Wally bends down to Dick's level, his face reflecting right by his. He makes some silly expressions next to Dick's impassive look. “Why? Are you having a mid-age crisis that everyone is worrying about? Personally, I've been having an ongoing crisis since I was born.”

Seeing Dick hadn't responded, Wally flick Dick's temple. He smirks when the flick startles Dick enough to finally turn away from the mirror. “Will you stop worrying? You still look like you're in your twenties, you baby-face weirdo. Maybe I should buy you a compact mirror for your birthday, it's coming up isn't it?”

Is it? Ever since he's past the age of twenty one, he never kept track of his age. Lately he doesn't find himself celebrating the day of his birth, treating it as any other normal day. Maybe getting himself a complimentary latte at Jitters but that's as far as it will go.

But it also reminds him of the age gap he has with Damian. They had talked about and Damian had reassured Dick that it wasn't that big of a deal. But what does their relationship look like to other people? What would Damian think when he gets older? The more he thinks about it, the bigger the downward spiral he'll fall into.

“C'mon, up you get.” Dick could barely feel Wally leading him away from the wall mirror, setting him down by an exercise bike. “Just pedal your worries away. Turn those worries into muscles.”

He didn't notice if Wally left as he mindlessly pedals on the exercise bike. Thoughts about Damian not needing Dick slowly trickle in. He starts imagining scenarios of being together and suddenly Damian up and left admitting their relationship was a mistake.

Dick stops pedaling. He's always has this problem of thinking things that may or may not happen. When it does happen, he just doesn't want to do anything anymore.

He was startled again when Wally suddenly appear, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

“Okay, what's going on with you?” Wally crosses his arms over his chest, regarding Dick with a serious look. “If you found a grey hair or popped a pimple that suddenly scar and turned into a forever spot – ”

“It's not that!”

“Then what is it? I find you worrying about your appearance for the first time ever and suddenly you're – ”

Wally's thoughts were cut off, a sudden realization slowly appear on his face. “You're getting older, that's what you're worrying about. And~ you're not in a relationship so you're getting worried and all that hoohah. The mid-life crisis.”

That's far from accurate.

“How come I didn't see it before when you came to my apartment all depressed and stuff,” Wally continued. “Ok – my fault, that's a long time ago. Still it's not too late to put yourself out there, man. Or not, if you're not up for it I can set you up.”

Dick opened his mouth only to be interrupted as Wally listed potential suitors. “Let's see... Star? Um... nah, she's in some European fashion show. Oh, how about Shawn? That counselor with blue hair when you got into a pregnancy scare... never-mind. Mmm... what about Roy? His ex is gone and his kid is adorable, we haven't seen them in so long. I wonder how they've been –”

“I'm already in a relationship!”

Dick felt himself frozen at his own words. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

“What?! Really?!” An excited grin appear on Wally's face. “Then what are you so worried about? Who is it? Is it someone I know?”

Dick looks away, closes his eyes. He levels his breathing through his nose; in and out, in and out.

The excited grin on Wally's face quickly disappeared. “Dick, what's wrong?”

Being confronted like this, it was something that Dick had been dreading. Usually Dick can divert or change the subject right away but for some reason he couldn't. Any other time this came up, he has enough confidence to redirect it to something else. He was lucky up until now, knowing this doesn't stop with just Wally. There will always be someone else.

Wally chewed the bottom of his lip. “Dick, whoever you are with,” he paused. “Are they treating you alright? If there's anything you need – ”

“I'm fine, Wally.”

“No you're not if that's how you're acting. I've seen you like this before – worse when it was about – ”

Wally makes a frustrated noise, clutching the back of the electric bike's control. It should have been Dick to be feeling like this instead. But with everything that had happened until now, he wonders if there was something wrong with him to not be like this.

He said a name.

It was barely an whisper and almost too suddenly time seems to stop. It can't be taken back.

“Damian Wayne?” Wally whispered hoarsely, his eyes widened in fear, but for whom Dick doesn't know. “As in Bruce Wayne's son?!”

And time seems to restart, crashing down with severity that even a net can't seem to catch.

Wally quickly closes the distance between them, clutching Dick's upper arm tightly enough to bruise. “For god's sake do you know who you're fucking with?”

“I know.”

“But he's – ”

“Yes...”

“Are you _blind_ or just insane?!”

“I don't – ”

Dick knew it was coming but he didn't dodge the fist slammed into his nose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been writing this on and off since last year so forgive me if there's some mess up here and there (barely remember what this story was about)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Wally and Dick are still friends

They found themselves at the smoothie shop a block over, nursing their wounds and bruises. It took about five people to break up that fight, law enforcement were almost called before it was resolved. Immediately they had been promptly kicked out of the gym and their memberships revoked indefinitely.

Wally sat across from Dick with an angry frown while sucking on what seems to be his second shake. A bruise is slowly forming on his right cheek and a painful looking cut rests on his bottom lip. He's up against the wall with his whole body stretched across the booth seat, his legs propped on top of his gym bag next to him.

Dick looks worse off with a tissue stuck up his nose to stop the bleeding and his right hand holding an ice pack for his swollen right eye.

They haven't talked to each other since Wally threw the first punch. Not even after being kicked out of the gym. But under unsaid routine they found themselves automatically going to the smoothie shop, finally speaking to only order their drinks but not to each other. The cashier didn't mention it, giving them a bag of ice and extra napkins with their order.

Wonderful customer service.

Dick nervously glance at Wally, his bangs were able to partially hide his eyes. The silence is killing him, only the sound of Wally sucking his straw could be heard.

“Wally, I –”

Wally immediately raises his hand to stop Dick from talking. He didn't make eye contact, still concentrating on his shake. The sound of his sucking is getting hollower, sucking the last drips of his shake.

With the last of his shake sucked dried, he stares at the empty container in his hand. He finally speaks, looking anywhere else but Dick. “You haven't fallen in love with Damian, have you? Even if you're lying, please don't say that you like him.”

Dick breathes deeply through his nose, it's something he doesn't understand for a long time either. And even now he doesn't have the right answer for that question.

Wally picks at the logo on his drink. “I don't think I need to tell you that being with him isn't a good idea,” he said. “It's not just the age difference or the fact that he's _Bruce's son_ but that's what gets me the most. When Damian was born, you were taken in by Bruce. When Damian started to learn how to walk, you were learning algebra. And finally when you two finally met, he's in _elementary school_ and you started _college_! Argh!! Just the thought of it made me cringe! Just tell me, did you – ”

“Before we got together I never felt anything other than brotherly love.” Dick's hand in his lap twists the fabric of his pants tightly enough that it might surely rip. “It was later when he confessed his feelings that I started to feel differently.”

“Please tell me... d-did you do it when he was – ”

“No! No. No... it was when he came back –”

“That doesn't make it any better! Goddamnit! Are you even thinking straight?! Did you forget that his mom tried to –”

“I know what she did but this is not about her!”

“So that's it?! Some kid comes along, confess and then you fell for him?! I just–” Wally ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “Don't get me wrong but that kid has issues. Of all the times I visit you there, every time I see him that kid rubs me the wrong way. I'd be shocked if he changed but...”

Dick is quiet and amenable, his eyes still glued at the table. He's willing to take on the scolding he knows he deserves. His demeanor is discomforting, he hadn't even touch his smoothie.

Wally lets out a long suffering sigh, moving his body so that he is sitting properly in the booth. “Don't get me wrong but I really don't like the fact that you two are together,” he said. “There's not much I can do and I bet you both suffered enough as it is.”

Wally nonchalantly glances over at Dick, finally making eye contact. “Look, I'm not going to pretend that this is fine and dandy,” his voice had a serious tone, glancing away. “I don't know Damian that well but I know you. I know that you would never hurt him, not intentionally. All I'm saying is... just be careful and don't get your hopes up with this.”

Dick finally relaxed a little but it doesn't make him feel any better. “I already know that. Believe me, I love Damian very much and I want to do what's best for him. Even if it means we shouldn't be together in the future.”

“What?! But – ”

Dick removes the ice pack from his eye and puts it on the table. The remains of the ice have since melted, leaving a cold liquid soaking the material. “Although we've been together for quite a while, this whole thing might be just a temporary whim of his and I'm just fooling myself for the entire ride.” Sadness could be seen clearly in both of his eyes. “He's at that age right now... It's about time he needs to really think about his future and I'm ready to end it any time it looks like the future doesn't need someone like me in it.”

He had played with the thought for quite a while and he saw that opportunity every single time he sees Damian growing up. In the past he would have jumped at that chance but now just the thought of it makes him sad. Right now he feels content in what he had. Chasing after Damian or asking for more would only leave him with heartache. He would have made the same mistakes that would put him in a one-sided love.

“Did you tell them yet? About you and Damian?”

“No, not yet. Hopefully one day but... I probably won't need to if I can end it...”

Wally cursed softly. “Then why bother being in a relationship with him when you're just planning to end it in the future?” he asked. “I know you, you gave your all when you're in a relationship. This shouldn't be any different.”

“It was Damian who initiated and I accepted,” Dick answered, his voice barely audible. “Maybe I was tired of being alone. Maybe Damian was persistent enough to get what he wants. But I love him all the same. Day by day I had forgotten how lonely my life had been before he came along. And just as easily, he could leave and I'll be okay with that.”

It wasn't like Damian is the only one who had changed. Dick has been withdrawing himself. He had never voiced these thoughts out loud, only to Wally because he was forced to.

Looking back on his behavior Dick finally realizes why. Back before Damian or Barbara when it was just him and Bruce. The possible reason why Bruce pushes Dick away. If Bruce had ever felt more for Dick, then that would be the reason why. Bruce understood this. That's why back then Dick couldn't (didn't) confess. That's why Bruce never say anything. They might not be together, side by side, but that doesn't mean the time they spent together wasn't meaningful or worthwhile.

But he couldn't bear the pain of being left behind.

Dick smiled sadly at that thought. _The things you were thinking about, I somehow understood. In this world right now, I know the most about you. I finally know why._

 

* * *

 

He wasn't surprised coming back to an empty home. Damian has been busy lately. With what, he never bothered discussing it with him.

The sight of his reflection in the bathroom mirror is not a pretty thing. The bleeding stopped but the swelling not so much. Wally had a mean right hook.

Dick lays on the sofa with a bag of ice in his hand, wincing when it brought such cold relief. To be honest he had it coming. It was a normal response. Compared to Wally, he worries what would happen if he told other people like his family. Jason, Alfred, Tim? Bruce...

With the way Damian is acting now, it's only a matter of time before this relationship, or whatever they have, is coming to an end. Damian has been so busy lately, they hardly had time to talk and it became a routine. He's in college, an important phase of his life. It's normal for Damian to spend time with his peers rather than with Dick. He can't complain, it's none of Dick's business to pry into Damian's personal life.

They had overcome hurdles to get to where they are but all the fight to stay together drains away. Knowing himself from now on and maybe forever, these feelings will keep repeating over and over until the inevitable end.

A flyer on the coffee table caught his attention. It's about a networking event is happening right now at Damian's school. That's probably where he is now.

Suddenly he is feeling impulsive.

 

* * *

 

The line for the printer is extremely long even though it was the computer lab's. Still, there's not much that he can do as Damian waits in queue. He would have printed his résumés ahead of time but with being in charge of setting up the networking event, this is the only time he can do it.

He adjusts his blazer. Only two more ahead of him. He could hear some of the underclassmen behind him commenting on his good looks. He didn't pay any mind, resolutely look forward.

Damian types in his ID into the printer machine just as his phone rang. He finishes typing before he answers the phone. “Hello?”

“ _Hey Damian is that you? It's Wally. Wally West._ ”

Damian looks confused, looking at the caller id before putting the phone back in place. “How did you get this number?”

“ _Got it from Dick when he went to the bathroom._ ”

“Do you need something West?”

Wally scoffed. “ _Straight to the point ain't ya. Thought Dick said age mellowed you out, clearly he was wrong. I don't know how he stands you or was even attracted to you._ ”

It took a second longer to process what Wally had said. “What?”

A tap on his shoulder from behind brought Damian back to reality. “'Scuse me, you forgot to press 'enter' on the machine.”

Damian glanced at the printer. He numbly presses the button to start the print job, and moved to the side while he waits. He can't do this. Can't do this. Not right now.

The printing was fast. He snatches his copies and left the lab as quickly as possible.

He came to a small secluded sitting area by the window, drops his stuff down and resumes his call. “What do you want?”

“ _You may be older but you're still impatience as ever._ ” He could hear Wally clicking his tongue on the line. “ _Now I'm starting to feel sorry for Dick. It seems he got the shorter end of the stick._ ”

Damian breathes out slowly. “Did Grayson tell you?”

“ _Yeah... but I would have figured it out eventually. You don't try to deny?_ ”

Damian closes his eyes. “Why should I?”

“.. _.That's bold of you._ ”

“Is there a purpose to your call?”

“ _Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Dick. It's serious. Do you have time right now?_ ”

Damian checks his watch. The main event doesn't start within thirty minutes but he has to be there in ten to greet the recruiters and brief the coordinators. It would also take an extra five minutes just to walk from here to the location of the event. In other words, he's pressed on time.

He sits down on the cushioned seat and closes his eyes. He controlled his breathing to gather his bearings. He finally respond. “What do you want to talk about?”

 

* * *

 

What is he doing here? He's too old to be doing this.

It was surprisingly easy getting into the university and was immediately directed to the room where networking takes place. He didn't know whether he should be flattered or concerned, he had dressed up for the part to blend in with the students and recruiters. Concerned and curious looks were thrown his way, the bruises he got from Wally couldn't be completely covered with makeup.

The networking event has taken place in the university's ballroom. Students dressed in their suits gathered around the recruiters to stand out and to please.

Right now Dick feels out of place, glances out from the pillar he had hidden himself behind. This is no place for him. He couldn't even see Jon or Damian anywhere. He was about to call it quits when a pat on his shoulder caught his attention.

“Glad to see you here, mister!”

That can only belong to Jon Kent. Jon was just like all the other students in the room to impress the recruiters. His hair has been straightened and combed, his suit and tie impeccable along with a black portfolio tucked in his arm. With his charming smile and attitude, he would have no trouble with talking to recruiters and getting the dream job that he wanted.

“I wasn't sure that you'd come but I'm glad you came,” Jon said. “Are there any specific companies you want to get to know? We have a full house tonight.”

It is odd that there were a lot of recruiters tonight representing their companies. It's not the school's sponsored event but the club's. In fact this actually looks more like the university's career event rather than a club's networking event.

“It's actually Damian whose in charge of the whole thing,” Jon continued, looking out into the crowd. “He went all out and all the firms responded. Think I see him right over there.”

Standing right dab in the crowd is none other than Damian Wayne wearing a suit and tie and his hair styled as though he came out of a fashion magazine. There was a presence of his that seem to draw people in both recruiters and students alike. They were all enrapture, listening to what Damian has to say.

He looks like he's in his element and Dick is out of place in his world.

Jon made an appreciated noise shaking his head. “Amazing isn't he? I heard he already got a couple of offers even before the event started. Probably cuz of his dad but everything else, this is all him.”

Jon was right. Everything that happens so far is not because of who his father is. Dick remembers seeing Damian putting in the effort to study in keeping his grades up and putting himself out there to be more versatile. It was a far cry difference than when he was before, cut off in his own world and doing everything by the book.

“Well is there any company in particular you want to talk with? I could probably introduce you to a few since they know I'm Damian's mentee. Or do you want to see Damian? Not sure if I can pull him away from the crowd, and the event tends to be longer – ”

“It's okay,” Dick interrupted. “I'm not here for Damian or looking for a job... just wanted to look around.”

“What really?” Jon looks at Dick skeptically. “It's alright to be shy in these kind of events. A lot of students here are forcing themselves to step out of their comfort zones. Even waiting on line for the recruiters is an opportunity they could make, creating a connection with other students.”

Dick shoots a shaky smile. “True. This hasn't been my scene in... quite a while. But thanks anyway, Imma just go...”

Dick left quickly before Jon could say anything. He shoots one last glance at Damian whose... smiling. He shakes the idea out of his head and left the room. He didn't know where he's going. Past the throng of students and faculty, down the escalators and through the halls until he reaches a quiet enclave and sits down. The heaviness and insecurity weighs him down, his feelings unsettling.

He sighs, leaning his head against the wall. Just seeing Damian confirms what he's thinking, that Damian doesn't need him. And yet seeing Damian like this makes him proud for coming a long way. In the past Damian has to be tricked or bribed to present a smile at the gala. Now it comes on his own free will, looks perfect enough to be natural.

“What are you thinking about Grayson?”

Dick doesn't need to turn his head to know who that voice belongs to and he shouldn't feel surprise of people getting the jump on him. Most often his thoughts are enough to distract him.

He could feel the weight shifted under his palms as Damian took a seat on the cushioned bench beside him in the enclave.

“Early in my undergrad I used to come to this spot often,” Damian said. “It's out of the ways from classes and studying area, away from the masses. Reminds me of that spot in the west wing back at the manor. It has a small window where I could see you running around with Todd and Drake outside.”

The anecdote doesn't slip by Dick. Damian had a favorite spot in the west wing that overlooks the manor's grounds. A small crook high above that nobody can reach except for him.

Because it used to be Dick's favorite spot as a kid before he shows it to Damian.

“You should go back,” Dick softly said. “This is something you should do for your future and I won't bother you about something like this.”

He could feel Damian shifting beside him. For a moment he expected Damian to leave and return to the networking event. It came as a surprise to feel Damian moving close to him. Their shoulders are touching, barely any space between their legs. He didn't look up, didn't acknowledge him. But the words that were softly said had his heart stop.

“Grayson you idiot. I love you and I don't see my future without you.”

It had Dick blinked, almost whipping his head up to look at Damian. It doesn't help that it felt like his heart started beating again, more loudly and strong.

“I thought you were supposed to be the adult in this relationship,” Damian scoffed. “Nothing changed. I still hate interacting with people but I can tolerate some. Believe me, I wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. But still, I need to do what I have to for my future – with you. Without Wayne or al Ghul's influence, I wanted to make something of myself.”

That was why Damian hadn't bothered Dick about his issues. He had known Damian has been having a hard time but whenever he's expressed concern, Damian would block him out. Often times he seen Damian studying late, being out on academics, collapsing from exhaustion. Worse when he realizes that Damian is double majoring and responsible for club activities. And his relationship with Damian is just one of those minor concerns

Damian continued to speak. “Before this – or rather – before you got into my head, I was rather content to follow my mother's scheme. Do whatever she tells me to do – live however she tells me to live. Quite easy when everything is handed to you. Then you came along and I found myself actually trying hard, to put in the effort. It's hard but with you, I don't regret it.”

Without looking, Dick grasped Damian's hand, putting it between them. He could feel Damian's hand stiffened before relaxing under his grip. His own hand could barely covered Damian's, marveling how big Damian had grown.

“If you're going to be part of my future then you will have to talk to me,” Dick finally said, his hand grasping the warmth from Damian's. “I want to help and that's not gonna work if you don't let me in. I should at least have a say too.”

He finally looks up at Damian, taking in every little detail. The barely there dark smidge under his slightly droopy eyes, the down turned of his lips, heaviness of the day on his shoulders. Gone the youth of childhood and in place a man with just as much burdens as the next.

But those eyes hold so much; love, concern, hurt, tired.

“You have no idea how much I gave up just to stand by you,” Damian turned his hand so that he can grasped onto Dick's, squeezing it with equal force. “And I'll be a damned fool if I have to give that up as well.”

Dick's eyes widened, his cheeks colored. He couldn't help but feel his heart doing flips in his chest, just waiting to burst out. So many wrong assumptions were made because of misunderstanding. He could feel so much but the message is loud and clear. All those doubts slowly cleared.

Dick smiled softly with Damian returning a smile of his own. The space between them closed with Dick leaning slightly against Damian. Just the two of them in a space they could call their own.

“I'm actually done with the networking event, met with enough recruiters to be exhausted socially,” Damian stands, stretching his arms up in the air. It forces Dick to look up, a silver of skin peeking from Damian's waistband had Dick quickly looking away embarrassed.

“We could stop by for some food,” Damian glancing down, smirking. “Or just go straight home. I don't have any classes tomorrow and I know you don't, we could spend the whole day together and do what you want. Though I have a quick errand to run in the morning; West has to answer for that shiner he gave you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Story ends here but there's a bonus chapter of smut and romance (things that the author has trouble understanding in RL but easy to manage in fics). Stay tuned and don't forget to kudos and comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, the one where everyone is waiting for. Romance inspired by this [fanart](https://snackage.tumblr.com/post/31292466492).
> 
> Struggled with this chp because it's my first time writing romance and smut. But I'm a professional (*cough* amateur) and I do my research full-ass (ha).
> 
> While writing this my face is stuck making constipated expressions. Don't know whether it's because I'm aro/ace or bc I'm a prude (maybe both)

Dick couldn't believe his eyes, staring at the ensemble in front of him. It's not something that he possibly dream of, and if it was a dream he doesn't want to wake up from it.

He pinched his arm, wincing at the sting.

Damian sat across the table in a three-piece suit, his chin in hand with a smug smile. Sitting before him is what looked to be a romantic dinner ensemble. An array of food looking scrumptious and delicious, a single rose standing in the middle of the table next to two champagne flutes.

All Dick could do is stand there and blinked. He pinched his arm again, still hurts.

“You going to stand there all day, Grayson?” Damian smirked. “Or should I pull out your chair for you?”

Dick numbly sits in the chair on the other end of the table, his eyes taking in the table spread while trying to avoid Damian's piercing gaze. He could feel his cheeks colored of the situation he's in.

“W-what's all this?”

“Dinner,” Damian takes out a bottle from the wine chiller next to the table. “I realized we never really had the chance to enjoy something that couples do... and I guess this is something we can check off.”

Damian opens the wine bottle with ease and grace as though he done it naturally, pouring the drink into the two champagne flutes. The corner of Dick's mouth twitched, impressed with the display. He really had wanted to do couple's thing with Damian but never got the chance to. From their schedule and Damian's demeanor just says otherwise.

“This is really nice and I appreciate it,” Dick sincerely said. “Thank you, Damian.”

Light red colored Damian's cheeks, shoving the glass to Dick and proceeded to eat his meal. A small giggle had caught Dick's throat at Damian's action before it can escape.

Dick noted the food before him were all of his favorites. It is food that he would get on special occasions when he decided to treat himself. It is not something he would get all the time but the fact that Damian had known is amazing in his own right.

Dick sniffs his drink. “Sparkling cider?”

“I'm... not much of an alcohol fan,” Damian mumbled. His eyes flickered away, the knife he's using to cut his food moves vigorously. “I bought a bottle of champagne if that's what you prefer, I can go get it –”

“I actually prefer this than alcohol,” Dick interrupted, taking a sip from his glass. “I haven't really drank since... what I mean is I don't want to lose to alcohol so this is a much preferable option.”

It had Damian relaxing slightly before returning to their meal. The whole time they are quietly eating, occasionally glancing up at each other before turning  away. Before they know it, only crumbs remain and barely drinkable drops sitting at the bottom of the glass.

Damian gets up from his seat, extending a hand out. A smirk spreads on his face followed up with a smolder. “Is this enough wining and dining for you, or should I break out the music?”

Dick smiles, allowing himself to be pulled up until he's standing with less than an inch apart. Damian's height forces Dick to tilt his head, it's still something he's getting used to. He's close to smell the cologne Damian wears and sees a small crumb at the corner of is lips.

Dick takes a napkin from the table, wiping the crumb away gently. “I'm already impressed as it is. And you got everything that I like.”

The smolder lessened slightly. “It was Jon's idea, pushing me to do this,” he muttered, looking away. “And I didn't know how.”

“Jon Kent? Does he kno – ”

“I didn't mention your name.”

Dick gently touches Damian's cheek, turning his head slightly so Damian will have to look at him. An aged face of a handsome young man with a look of an unsure boy. Endearing. “You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to. I'm satisfied enough of what you are willing to do. Just know that I still love you as is.”

“But I really wanted to do this with you,” Damian takes Dick's hand, his lips touching the open palm. “And... I was actually thinking of a different dance.”

A surprised look grace Dick's face before a blush appeared when the meaning dawned to him. “Damn you're smooth.”

He doesn't know whether to laugh or... swoon? Never underestimate that Wayne Charm™.

Damian reached forward to pull Dick into a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into Dick's mouth with his hands holding him in place. Being pulled in close by the small of his back, his free hand clutched in between their chest. The overwhelming feeling of sparks bursting behind his eyes sends shivers down his spine as they meld close to become one.

Dick pulls back with a sigh he could barely breathe, looking up at Damian grinning down at him. Breathless along with a look of eagerness in his eyes, all he could do is stare.

Damian didn't stop grinning, dragging him to the bedroom. Dick grunted, landing on his back on the bed. He moves to sit up but Damian had him down by a hand to his chest, crawling up to him with his calves locked securely on either side of Dick.

Stunned his breath catches in his throat, looking up at Damian confused. “W-what just...”

Damian tilted his head, amused. “Lost for words?”

Whatever comeback Dick had died when Damian kisses him again. His arms went around Damian's neck as a tongue licks to go in. He tries to move away but forgotten a second later when Damian rolls his hips downward, it had him hissing at the touch.

“Don't worry.” Damian trailed kisses down his jaws to his neck. “I'll take care of you, Grayson.”

Dick pretends to scowl. “Brat.” The action was half-heated when a hand stroked inside his thighs, spreading his legs apart. The feathery light touch had him moaning through closed lips in an attempt to keep it in.

He almost followed when Damian pulled back if not for a firm hand on his chest keeping him still. Sitting on his knees, Damian shrugs off the blazer he wore. The motion had his tie spilled off his neck, landing by his legs. The white collared shirt slowly unbuttoned with one hand; revealing his broad, toned chest.

Damian's hand on Dick's chest glided down to the bottom of his shirt. In one swift motion, the shirt was yanked up and off, tossed to the side and forgotten.

Both exposed Dick swallowed. His eyes tracing Damian's muscles, from his abs to his pecs. His eyes connected with Damian's dark gaze, he inwardly swallowed again.

Facing him now was different; having Damian exposed himself with awareness of his attraction made him feel self-conscious of the state they are in.

How he paled in comparison to the man Damian had become.

Damian frowned. “Grayson, stop thinking.”

“W-what?!”

Damian ran a hand through his hair, Dick couldn't help but follow the motion. The moonlight shining through the thin curtain window accentuates Damian's facial features and his build. All he could do was stare.

He couldn't help but be reminded of Damian's confession at the beach. The light of the moon shining down along with the sound of the sea pulling away. Just the two of them at the beach, proclaiming their love and promise with one another.

Damian closes the distance, connecting his forehead with his own. “You have this look in your eyes when you are deep in thought. I don't know whether you're thinking something good or bad but I can't have you distracted while I do this.”

A strong kiss was settled that had Dick quickly surrendering. His hands entangled in Damian's hair and around his shoulders. Their chests rubbed against each other, cool-skinned turning warm fast from the friction. A hand urging his leg to cling to the other's waist, trying to get in contact wanting more.

It had Dick gasping into the kiss when Damian palmed his cock, kneading the clothed heated flesh. Distracted by the kiss and Damian's ministration, he barely noticed his pants being unbuttoned until it was pulled off along with his shorts.

He shivered from being exposed. The touch was back between his legs, kneading the exposed flesh with finesse that makes him come apart.

“Damian!” Dick whined in between their kisses. The heat between only grew hotter when he could feel Damian through his slacks. “Please!”

“You're shivering,” Damian purred, his breath brushing close. The grin sharp against his skin as he continues to toy him. Fingers marveling him as it explores just about every intimate part of Dick's body. “Sensitive.”

“You're toying with me,” Dick managed to say, trying to reach Damian's pants. His exposed skin while rubbing against Damian who is still semi-partially clothed is driving him mad with the contact. “Quit it.”

“What's the rush?” Damian slapped Dick's hand away, pushing the wrist down beside his head before reaching something overhead. The other hand is still lightly stroking his member, teasing the owner mad. The hand was removed from the wrist to reach for something above. “Relax Grayson.”

The retort was forgotten when a lube-covered finger pressed into him without warning followed by another all too soon, making his eyes blown wide open. His eyes clenched shut when the fingers moved slowly to stretch him out. The contact on both his cock and entrance had Dick feeling overwhelmed.

A particular passing movement on his prostrate had Dick hissing through his bitten lips. “Damnit Damian!”

“I'm trying not to break you,” Damian hummed, the amusement clear in his voice. “But you'll still come apart at my touch.”

Dick gripped the pillow on his head, hated as he panted like a dog from Damian driving him mad. He's sure he wasn't that much of a tease when he first did it with Damian.

He shakes his head vehemently, trying to get rid of that memory. No, this is different. This is nothing like that before.

“Looks like I'm not doing a good job if you're thinking again,” Damian whispered near his ear, a dark promise lingers in his tone. “Guess we will get to the main event.”

Dick's breath hitched when Damian enters him in one swift motion, shuddering as his precum dripped from him and onto his stomach. Damian held still, shaking against Dick's body and sucking in audible breaths. Dick dragged in a few of his own. His fingers flexed, turning his head to the side knowing he looked desperate and vulnerable.

“Dick.”

His name. His name uttered by Damian had him turned back to look up at the boy, no man, before. What he saw had him speechless as all he could do was look up with fascination.

Damian's eyes screwed up tight, biting his bottom lip. The light of the moon through the window glistened the sweat of his muscular body. His chest moves up and down with each breath as Damian adjusts to the tightness.

The spell isn't broken when Damian opens his eyes, it only intensifies. The look he had; it wasn't anything on the lines of confident, cocky, or dark. His eyes softened with fondness, his smile real and gentle. The mask becomes undone, broken and torn apart to only leave these feelings behind.

It had Dick surging up to kiss Damian, bringing them much closer than ever before with Damian returning the motion with equal vigor. His legs moved up to wrap around Damian's waist, causing them to both moan into the kiss. It only intensifies the sensation they both feel, making them hot and bothered than ever before. All of thoughts of exposed and vulnerability was ignored.

Their lips parted, Dick wraps his arms around Damian's neck. Securing his hold tight and whispered into his ear.

“More.”

The warmth he felt compared to nothing against the sensation he feels now when Damian sets the pace. Every hair, every nerve, was sparked as pleasure shocks through his system with each thrust at the goal. He could practically feel Damian's heart beating fast, the huffs and puffs with every thrust, the sweat of his body mixing with his own. In and out. Literally feeling like they become one.

A strangled moan left him, with each thrust left him gasping for air for hitting the spot. The stretch increased making him tightened his grip on Damian's shoulders, pressing his forehead against the strong shoulder.

“D-Dami –” Dick whined, practically squealing when Damian moves to stroke him. The simultaneous contact had his toes curling and his back arching up. Pleasure at ten-times fold.

Overwhelmed, he bites down hard on Damian's right shoulder to hide his moans. He could feel Damian gasped, pausing in mid-thrust. He resumed less than a moment later, moving again at a slightly faster rate. Thoughts were muddled as Damian kept sliding in and out of him, stimulating him even further.

“Dick...” Damian breathed, his grip tightened around Dick's waist and ass as he moves driving Dick into the bed even further. “Dick...”

“Damian...” He could feel it himself coming apart, detaching from Damian's shoulder with a light trail of his saliva following him back. His mouth gasping open with a silent moan, his head hitting back onto the pillow. “Damian...” Empties out, making a mess between them.

Damian follows, his grip weakened letting out a long exhale as he comes. “Dick...” he whispered, looking down, and Dick figures the expression on his face must be as messed up as it is now.

Damian's whole body weight falls on top of Dick, his head leaning against the same pillow. He could still feel him inside of him as his eyes fluttered shut. The warm body above him acting as a cover and the low murmurs of Damian's voice lulls him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Dick crooks an eye open. The earliest of morning light slips through the curtains, illuminating his room and bed with the faintest glow. Instinctively he closes his eyes again to go back to slumber of peacefulness and nothingness. A quiet sound of a shutter going off had Dick blink his sleepy eyes, turning his head toward the sound.

Damian is sitting at the head of the bed next to him with his phone out. The phone was pointing at Dick as another sound of the shutter was heard.

It was enough to snap Dick to fully awake.

“What are you doing?!” Dick jumps up and lands on Damian's lap. They wrestle light-heartedly (on Damian's part) with Dick lunging to take Damian's phone. “Gimme!”

“Dick, no!”

Some elbows shoved into uncomfortable places followed by some tickling as underhanded measures. In a matter of seconds Damian is flat on the bed with Dick sitting on his chest triumphantly with the phone in his hand. He quickly unlocks the phone, swiping to his main destination. “Ahaaaa!?”

He could feel his mouth dropped open at the picture. His own sleeping self, naked from the waist down with only the blanket to cover himself. His hair spread out on the pillow, glimmers from the morning glow showcasing the smooth flesh of his skin. It felt like seeing a model in a magazine.

He presses the gallery thumbnail, nearly dropping the phone. Pictures. Pictures of Dick Grayson. Dick reading his tablet. Dick cooking dinner in the kitchen. Dick taking an afternoon nap on the sofa. After all this time together, Damian secretly taken pictures of Dick doing something or nothing. It was confusing and wonderful.

“Not that I mind the view but you're getting a little bit heavy for me, Grayson.”

Dick looks down. Realizing his position and predicament he squeaked, quickly moving off of Damian. He rolled back under the covers to hide his nakedness, frowning as he watches Damian sit up on the bed. “Dami!”

“We could give that position a try, if you want,” the corner of Damian's lips tug. “I've always wanted to know what you taste like down there.”

“Not that!” Dick spluttered, hands making an abort motion before glaring. “Damian, what are those... since when?”

The playful smile on Damian's slowly ceased, looking away. “It's been... a long time. I – I'm sorry.”

Dick turns, his elbow supporting his upper body and his hand on his chin. The phone tucked to his chest as safe-keeping. He gives Damian a considering look. It's not something he could say against him because he has pictures of Damian as well. All of the pictures Damian has taken of him are beautiful and natural, capturing the small moments to appreciate and storing them for himself.

“C-can we just drop it please,” Damian frowned, no, pouted, his hand covering the bottom of his face. “I can delete them...”

The expression on Damian's face looks so endearing that it makes Dick want to tease him.

“It's alright Damian,” Dick smiles. “You can keep them. I like those pictures actually. It just says you miss me a lot when I'm not around.”

“That's correct.”

The forward agreement had Dick blinked in surprise temporarily, his countenance resumed back to a teasing smile. “You can keep them under certain conditions.”

Dick moves to sit on Damian's abs, careful to not let his whole weight down to crush him. “One; those pictures are for your eyes only. If I hear someone had seen them, I will crush you.”

He squeezes Damian's body with his thighs as emphasis. This earns a dark gaze from Damian.

“Two; don't be so shy,” Dick gently strokes the skin between the collarbone and pec. “Don't hesitate to ask me to pose for you. I'd be more than gladly to comply.”

He traces his hand upwards, frowning when he sees the bite mark he left on Damian's shoulder. He rubs it gently in an attempt to erase it away. “And don't forget to tell me if I'm hurting you or you're doing something you don't want to do.”

“I'm not made of glass, Grayson,” Damian reassures, moving Dick's hand away and lacing them with his own. “Unlike someone, I won't hesitate to tell you what I want.”

Dick pouted at that jab. “Three; I get to choose what pictures you keep.” He swipes through the pictures until it's the one he wanted, shoving the phone in Damian's face to see. “You see this? I mean what is this? I look ugly and tired, what is with that face?!”

Seeing his opportunity, Damian snatches the phone out of Dick's grip and shoves it under his pillow with his head on top. He stops Dick's attempt to reach it, holding his hand with a firm grip.

“That picture is my Grayson who is working very hard,” Damian brings Dick's grasping hand to his mouth, putting his lips on his knuckles. “Au naturale. Condition #3 is subject to change at my discretion.”

Dick could feel his blush rising, feeling hot in some areas that may be deemed inappropriate. He inwardly curse at Damian's charm for making him feel this way. He won't be beat, not by this brat.

“Four; I get to top.”

“Aren't you already on top of me?”

Dick grunted, looking away embarrassed. “You know what I mean.”

Damian raised a brow. “I can guarantee that it will not last for long.” He moves both of his hands to hold Dick's hips, keeping him in place on Damian's abs. “Because it seems you enjoyed what I did very much so.”

“When did we even decide on that?”

Dick starts to say something to the effect of how pretentious that sounds but then he gasped. Damian had moved his hands to cup Dick's ass, fondling and massaging the flesh. He tries to recollect his train of thought under the pressure.

“F–Five,” Dick stuttered, his palms pressed down on Damian's chest to steady him. “F-Five. Five... you call me by my name.”

Damian stops his fondling, giving Dick a curious gaze. “Don't I already call you by your name?”

“You usually called me by my last name,” Dick regained some of his composure to answer properly, giving Damian a stern gaze. “Last night... you called me by something else.”

Damian closed his eyes and drop his head down with a loud thump. “It's a slip of a tongue.”

“It's my name.”

“Your 'name' is a nickname. It is obscene to be used in public.”

Dick flicks Damian's nose. “Yo, get your head out of the gutter. I thought you're adult enough to be above that.”

“Well aren't you being a such a dick about it.”

“I may be a dick, but I am nothing like it.”

“Tt.” Damian rubs his nose, frowning for getting off track. “Regardless of what I call you, Dick Grayson, know that you are my one and only.”

He brings his hand up toward Dick's face, cradling it in his hand. “And I can't help but feel like you're trying to get my attention through something like your name. Know that you won't have to try very hard for me to look only at you.”

He brings Dick down until he is laying down on top of his body for a kiss. Lips glided his own, parting them and letting him in. Slow and steady, taking the time to map each other out.

Tension was released when they part as Dick sat up. He traces a curious hand around Damian's face, tucking a strand of hair and settles his hand by Damian's head. “I only have five conditions. Doesn't seem too hard for you to follow.”

“Mmmm... I don't know.” Damian's mouth twitches with an amused look. “It sounds so demanding. And it wouldn't be fair unless... I have some conditions of my own.”

Dick groaned. “I should've known... using your business degree against me like that. Pure evil.”

Damian makes an amused sound. “One; I like you sitting on top of me like this. I get to see a lot of you, feel you, touch you like this.”

Embarrassed Dick tries to move away but Damian tightens his hold on Dick's hips, holding him in place. He could feel Damian's eyes; dark and dangerous with want, trailing his body.

“Two; I like you being open like this,” Damian's hand trailed to Dick's ass, close to the opening. “And I don't mean only your body.”

Dick snatches Damian's hand from going any further, putting the hand back to its original position on Dick's waist. “Behave brat.”

“Three; stop thinking that you're not good enough for me,” Damian gives Dick a serious gaze. “Even though you convince yourself so many times, eventually it will be very tiring. We're already in this together.”

Dick looks down at Damian, he has no answer and was lost. It's not something that he could help and most of their arguments are due to Dick's self-hatred. He thought by now Damian would have been irritated of Dick's behavior and leave him. He was irritated of Dick's behavior, but every single time he would reaffirm his love for him.

Seeing Damian waiting for an answer, all Dick could do was nod. It earned him a satisfied smile.

“Four,” Damian continues, looking up with affection filled gaze. “Never doubt my affections for you. Right from the very start I was already infatuated." He reaches up, tracing the laugh lines to the bags under his eyes. "You may have gotten a little older but it's still the same to me.”

Dick's heart is doing reckless things, beating loudly inside his chest. Something must have shown on his face to have Damian looking at him like that. He didn't protest when Damian switched their positions around in one swift motion. It had him looking up with Damian crouching on top of him.

“It's been a while since I could spend my time with you, but really, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being together with me.”

Dick knows his heartbeat betrays him. It beats too fast to his liking.

“W-What...” Dick mumbled, he covers his mouth. “Isn't this normal?”

“Why are you thinking like that?” Damian asked. “We've been living together for six months. We've been going out for three years. And we've been together much longer than those times combined.”

Those words Damian said have him feeling breathless and helpless. Words can't be put together what he feels right now. Just being here with Damian looking at him like that is too much to ask for.

“Damnit Damian,” Dick has to look away or else he would melt under his gaze. “Stop being so smooth.”

“I know you asked me to and I truly am sorry, but I can’t do that. That's why I will treasure Grayson even more.”

Dick lets out a long, tortured sound, turning his body away. His face smother into his pillow, making the weirdest faces that his mixed emotions have created. He doesn't want to look up that brat's smug look of the effect Damian has on him. Damn that Wayne Charm™.

“What's your fifth?” Dick asked, into his pillow.

Damian leaned back with a thoughtful gaze. “Fifth.” He looks up at the headboard to contemplate. “Fifth...”

“Fifth,” Damian finally decided. “You won't deny me of what I feel for you. Same as I won't deny what you feel for me. It's similar as the fourth condition but with something a little bit different.”

Dick turns his head. “How different?”

“To put it simply, I am going to be more intimate with you.”

Dick makes a strangled noise, flopping his head back into the pillow willing it to swallow him whole. “Those are the kinds of things you shouldn't say directly.”

Damian bodily turns Dick around so he is forced to face up. He cups both sides of Dick's face, forces Dick to look anywhere but him. Dick gulps slowly – he wonders how, but Damian's gaze always traps him.

“Now, you ready for round 2?”

“What?! So soon?”

“Don't be afraid. It'll be fine. I'll get you used to it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author had been consuming altoids while writing this chp, finished the whole canister too  
> Author almost revert to drinking alcohol to finish this chp but can't bc no corkscrew to open the chardonnay  
> Author will have to pray to God for forgiveness after posting this chp  
> Author will stop referring themselves like this
> 
> To be honest I'm not happy with how this fic turns out cuz I felt there could have been more to it (Nothing related to my mental breakdown writing this). Which is why there will be one last fic for this series. A series finale.
> 
> Coming in 2020 (*dodges fruit thrown). It's in production at least 20% so look forward to it.


End file.
